Chocolate Mousse
by poire-gourmande
Summary: Finn has a surprise for Kurt: he cooked him dinner since neither of them has a date on Valentine's Day.


Written for the prompt "unexpected surprise" at **finnkurt**'s Valentine's Day Fic Meme.

For this fic convenience, Valentine's Day falls on a Friday. The events of Silly Love Songs are not taken into account.

I don't own Glee or anything connected to it.

**

* * *

**It was five thirty on the night of Valentine's Day; Kurt would soon get home for the weekend. Finn casted a last inspecting look at the dining room to make sure everything was ready.

He'd prepared a surprise Valentine's Day dinner for Kurt. He'd asked his mom to help him before she left for a romantic weekend with Burt. Finn had asked for her help under the false pretense of "Kurt didn't have a date on Valentine's Day, and he'd be hungry for a homemade meal after his long commute." He'd kept silent his desire to woo him and be said date.

When he came back from school that day – he even missed football practice for this – his mom helped him cook a simple dinner, nothing fancy, but healthy just as Kurt liked.

The dining room being perfect, he went to the bathroom to make sure he was too. He fixed his hair in front of the mirror for the hundredth time, he who normally couldn't care less about how he looked. He then adjusted his tie – yeah, he'd decided to wear a tie and a jacket, the same one Kurt had helped him chose last year for his dinner at the Fabrays. Of course, he waited until his parents left before dressing up and setting the table in the dining room because he didn't want to seem suspicious.

He heard the front door open and he ran to the dining room before Kurt could see him.

"Hello?" Kurt called.

"In the dining room!"

He heard Kurt's steps going down the staircase to their room in the basement, probably to drop his bags. He entered the dining room not long after, his mouth dropping open in surprise. He looked around the room, like he was trying to take it all in: the candles, the flowers, Carole's fancy silverware, Finn's suit.

For once, he seemed to be speechless. The only word he managed to emit was:

"What?"

"I figured since neither of us has a date tonight, we could at least enjoy a nice dinner together. Happy Valentine's Day!"

He pulled a chair for Kurt, and had to guide him to it, since he was still frozen on the spot.

"Stay right here, I'm taking care of everything." Finn grinned.

He came back from the kitchen with two steaming bowls of carrot cream soup.

"Finn, did you _cook_?" Kurt's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Yep," he said proudly. "Well, Mom helped me a lot, but…" He shrugged.

"Is it safe to eat?" Kurt asked sarcastically, stirring the soup with his spoon, as if he was expecting something to jump at him.

"Of course it is!" Finn took a spoonful to show him. It was delicious.

Seeing him eat seemed to reassure Kurt, and he tasted the soup.

"So?" Finn asked eagerly.

Kurt nodded. "Not bad…" he answered with a smirk.

The rest of the dinner was just as good, and Finn was proud of his success. Kurt seemed to enjoy it, and there was nothing Finn wanted more than to make him happy, so he could already say that the night was perfect. Of course, there was always room for improvement… He smiled softly as he thought about the way he hoped the night would turn out.

It was now time for the dessert, which he brought from the kitchen.

"Chocolate mousse? Really?" Kurt seemed impressed.

"Okay, I bought it, I'm not gonna lie."

Kurt chuckled, before tasting the mousse. He closed his eyes to savor the moment and even moaned softly. Finn's quiet laugh made him open his eyes, blushing.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed. "I just really love chocolate mousse, it tastes like heaven."

Finn smiled. "It's alright. You're quite cute like this, actually…" He put a hand on the table next to Kurt's, their fingertips brushing together, sending shivers all over his body.

Kurt started to eat again, every spoonful followed by a moan or a sigh.

What Finn would give to be able to make him moan like that…

Moments later, Kurt had finished his mousse and was looking at him, half sad and half hopeful.

"Any chance there's some left in the kitchen?"

Finn shook his head. "I only bought enough for two…"

Kurt's face fell. Finn hated to see him like this, he had to do something. He looked at his own cup which he hadn't touched because he was so busy starting at Kurt eating. He grabbed his spoon and cup, brought a chair next to Kurt's on the other side of the table and presented him a spoonful of mousse. Kurt looked at him, as if really wasn't sure he wanted to be spoon-fed by him, but he was so tempted by the mousse that he went for it. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt's lips; he could even see his tongue when he was licking the spoon desperately. Kurt kept his own eyes closed, just enjoying the heavenly taste, still moaning every time.

Soon enough, the cup was empty, but Kurt still had his eyes closed, his head tilted towards Finn to get some more mousse. Finn stared at the wet lips, parted to reveal an inviting tongue. He leaned in, brushing his lips softly against Kurt's at first, but deepening the kiss when he saw he didn't pull back. He put a hand on his neck and one on his thigh to keep his balance, but he kept pulling Kurt closer to him, until he was sitting in his lap. Kurt's hands were in his hair, clinging to him.

Finn made his way to his neck, licking, nibbling and kissing the skin. Kurt began to moan, digging his fingers deep in his shoulders. He'd succeeded at making Kurt moan for him, even louder than for the mousse.

He really should surprise him more often.


End file.
